


Особый проект

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: миди R-NC17 [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action & Romance, Bondage, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humanized, Laboratories, M/M, Military, POV First Person, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Я знал, что заключение в лаборатории изменит мою жизнь, но я не думал, что ТАК.
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: миди R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911643
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 9 Миди R-NC Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Особый проект

Многие могут сказать о себе, где они родились, но не могут сказать, где они умрут. Со мной же дело обстоит ровным счетом наоборот: я понятия не имею, где и при каких обстоятельствах появился на свет, однако историю своей смерти знаю доподлинно, и именно ее я расскажу вам. Все по большому счету истории смерти нужны для того, чтобы их кому-то рассказывать — это делает смерть не бессмысленной.

Я умер несколько лет назад — не очень много, но и не совсем мало, в самый раз для слова «несколько», а точное число я позабыл. Тот же человек, который теперь расскажет вам свою историю, не имеет с покойным ничего общего.

Ну ладно, имеет. Как и все, кто рождается, продолжая чей-то род, имеют нечто общее со своими предками. Сегодняшний я родился из того, прошлого, как новый побег прорастает из поваленного дерева, и кто знает, не случится ли что-то подобное в будущем еще разок, так что и сегодняшний я — только лишь предыстория для кого-то грядущего. Может быть, то же самое случится даже с вами.

В любом случае, прежде чем умереть, я был рожден, каковое обстоятельство представляется мне совершенно логичным.

Мои первые воспоминания были связаны с длинными темными тенями. Я помню их, как другие помнят детские песенки, которые им напевают над колыбелью. Длинные, темные, но не совсем уж черные, и очень тонкие тени. Они вытягивались передо мной и росли все выше и выше, пока я уже не мог задрать голову, чтобы найти, где они кончаются. Думаю, то были тени деревьев на стене моего дома, но точно это уже не определишь.

Странно, но я совсем не помню стену. После я видел такое количество стен, что та, первая, изгладилась из моей памяти и осталась лишь холстом, отрезом небеленого полотна пространства, фоном для теней, этих мазков разбавленной туши.

В конце концов, для нас существует только то, во что мы верим, а я верю в тени.

Позже я узнал, что стен в мире много, и не все тени так же хороши, как те, первые. Со мной случались разные вещи, затиснутые между стен или пойманные в тенях, и я о них тоже предпочитаю не думать. Да полно, о чем я: не со мной, а с тем мертвым, уже ушедшим человеком они случались, а я-то сижу здесь, с вами.

Ну вот.

Такое было время: старый город — город, где глинобитные хибары соседствовали с храмами из розового туфа, украшенными затейливой резьбой, а длительная и витиеватая, усыпанная легендами история земли сочеталась с совершенным незнанием ее жителями — вот этот город примыкал вплотную к лесу. Ночи всегда наступали быстро, как оно часто и бывает в горах. Глазом моргнуть не успеешь — а небо уже заволокло, и ты знать не знаешь, в какую сторону теперь идти. Ветер гонит по небу тревожные облака и прячет за их мохнатыми спинами звезды, чтобы и они не давали путнику подсказок.

Из лесу по ночам кричали дикие звери, и те, у кого в голове был кой-какой умишко, не высовывались из домов до рассвета и держали поближе к себе ружье — или палку, если с ружьем не сложилось.

У меня, например, с ним не сложилось. Дорогое это было удовольствие — ружье. Но я так думаю: кому даны собственные зубы, тому можно не беспокоиться. Зубы порой подороже ружья бывают — особенно если мерять после того, как их повыбьют.

Я знал, где какие огороды, и наведывался туда по ночам, выкапывая коренья без помощи лопаты, голыми руками, и стараясь делать это так, чтобы вина упала на лесных ночных гостей. Ловил крыс и кошек, и иногда собак, но охотников на них в ночи хватало и без меня, не со всяким выходило потягаться. К тому же, кошки и собаки могли быть под охраной: чьи-то они были, собственность — как дом или какая-то вещь. За порчу собственности можно было попасть в неприятности. Мне пришлось поискать то, что никому не принадлежало и было бы не охраняемо. И я нашел: людей никто не охранял. Много их водилось, людей. Никому не было до них дела в тех местах. Никто их даже не считал. Одним больше, одним меньше — кто спохватится? А некоторые из них вели такую жизнь, что, пожалуй, и лучше было, что они встречались со мной. Да и как-то ведь надо было жить, верно? Я хочу сказать — все живое охотится на другое живое, чем люди отличаются?

Я нескоро узнал, чем.

Понадобилось много времени, потому что люди сторонились меня. Не могу их винить за это. И, пожалуй, на их месте и я бы сторонился. Всегда стоит держаться поближе к таким, как ты сам. Они сторонились, а меня это расстраивало, потому что иногда люди мне нравились. Мне хотелось завести с ними знакомство — хотя бы и так, как это делают бродячие коты. Подходят, ничуть не боясь, и их редко гонят, чаще гладят и болтают с ними. Задают вопросы, на которые и не ждут ответов. «Эй, парень, ты откуда, ты чей? Как тебя зовут?» Но кот, конечно, не отвечает.

Но я-то не был котом! У меня никогда не выходило просто подойти к кому-либо. Я уже после понял: люди неким образом сообщали друг другу насчет меня. Насчет того, что иногда мне не везло поймать крысу или на чужом огороде бывало пусто, и тогда я искал выход из создавшейся голодной западни. Они решили, что уж пускай лучше такие опасности будут только в лесу, а в городе им не место.

Интересно, как у них вышло все это обустроить?

Они устроили, и за мной приехали издалека. Им не было особенной нужды ловить меня: я сам подошел, мне было любопытно. Я прежде никогда не видел таких людей. У них кожа была светлее, чем у всех, кого я прежде видел, а одеты они были одинаково. Чудные люди. Они посадили меня в здоровенный железный ящик на колесах, и больше я никогда не видел своего старого города хижин и храмов вблизи леса.

И солнца тоже.

Впрочем, это преувеличение: солнца я не видел не «никогда», а всего-то пару лет, но тогда мне казалось, что это вечность.

Ну вот.

Мне не понравилось место, куда они привезли меня, и они сами уже не были интересны. Я привык к свободе, а меня принудили сидеть в маленькой комнате с глухими каменными стенами. Я привык к открытому небу и шуму леса, а здесь были только сырая темень и тишина. Я сердился на них, и так сильно, что когда они пришли, чтобы принести мне еды — хорошей еды — я напал на того, кто ставил на пол мою миску. Много позже я жалел: не стоило менять горячий густой суп на горячую густую кровь. Но сделанного уже было не воротить. Так они посадили меня на цепь.

Мои глаза достаточно привыкли к темноте, и я мог рассмотреть эту цепь над своей головой — потому что больше мне заняться было нечем. Света туда проникало совсем немного, и такой жидкий — куда жиже, чем суп — что его скудных силенок недоставало на то, чтобы рождать тени.

Я сидел у стены. У меня был хороший тюфяк, и я не сбивал ноги или колени о камни, но, на горе, и кандалы были хорошими. Браслеты на руках и ногах и ошейник — все они тянулись к стене, а там соединялись в одну цепь, тяжелую и надежную.

Я все еще сердился на них. Зачем держать меня здесь, какой в этом прок и смысл? Зачем кормить меня, тратить хорошую еду? Ладно бы завели, как кота, но ведь я не был для них котом, и псом не был, и вообще никем не был…

Когда им было нужно, они ослабляли цепь. Я никогда не мог заранее угадать, когда и для чего они сделают это снова.

Иногда они выводили меня из темницы, и мы долго шли по коридорам, где стены и пол были не из камня, и не из дерева, и не из железа. Шли по таким узким переходам, где не было никакого шанса вырваться и убежать или напасть на спутников — во всяком случае, пока они держат за цепь.

Они приводили меня в место, где стекло сверкало, как вода в полдень, и ручные молнии притворялись радугами. Это было красиво, но больно. Больно смотреть на них, и больно, когда их напускали на меня. Ручные молнии слушались только своих хозяев, я же на их языке говорить не умел.

Был кокон, похожий на ладью из толстого прозрачного материала, не такого холодного, как стекло, и они подолгу запирали меня в нем, а потом кокон заполнялся водой, в которой можно было дышать, или газом, который рождал зыбкие видения и кашель, а иногда они погружали кокон в темную пещеру, поющую низкими хоралами цикад. От этого иногда болела голова, и я быстро засыпал, а сколько длился сон — не ведал.

Затем еще они приводили ко мне разных людей. Таких разных, что я запутался: я даже не знал, что их столько всяких может быть на свете. Иногда их бросали ко мне, и оставляли нас в темноте. Я тогда уже знал, что они не принесут мне еды, пока этот чужак будет тут.

Других людей они приводили, чтобы они глядели за мной, приносили пищу или отводили к молниям.

Они быстро поняли, что я отличаю их по запаху, и сделали рядом со мной комнату, в стенах которой жило озеро из пара. Они входили в пар, и тот на несколько минут превращал их для меня в неких безликих созданий, лишенных любых отличительных черт.

Они боялись меня. Это я чуял.

Возможность обонять была последним, что связывало меня с их миром. Нас разделяла решетка, и многое она отняла у меня, но только не способность чувствовать мир на запах. А тот всегда сообщал мне то, что бывало сокрыто.

И так было, а я полагал, что и в дальнейшем будет, и что именно такова моя жизнь. По сути, мне не на что было жаловаться. Конечно, я больше был бы рад, если бы у меня было небо и возможность пробежаться по прямой — бежать и бежать, радуясь самой возможности движения, но увы — единственное доступное мне путешествие заключалось в том, чтобы взобраться при помощи собственной цепи на стену, до самого потолка и мягко спрыгнуть с него на пол. И это было лучше, чем ничего.

Ну вот.

Так моя жизнь шла, пока в один момент не завершилась. А, как правило, если жизнь завершается, то это уж непременно означает и смерть. Так оно со мной и вышло.

В день, в который я стал умирать, ко мне пришел один из них: новый, потому что я его не узнал, и смутная тень его запаха, оставшаяся с ним даже после дыхания горячего озера, была мне неизвестна. Я поглядел на него, и в тот момент мне показалось, что я вижу перед собой одну из тех теней, что я видел в детстве — длинную, худую и темную. И я так же, как тогда, в своем прошлом, задал голову, чтобы увидеть, где тень кончается, а она терялась в темноте.

Когда сидишь на полу на коленях, а кто-то над тобой стоит, так он всегда кажется достающим макушкой до небесных облаков.

— Осторожней, — сказали ему из-за той стороны моей решетки. — Мы потеряли не менее дюжины человек.

Этот человек-тень сделал ко мне несколько шагов, а я все глазел на него, гадая, чего ждать. Раз его предупреждают, видимо, это не мне на ужин. Но и вести меня на растерзание хищных радужных молний он не торопился. Хотя мог: я видел у него ключ от своей цепи — уж его-то я всегда узнаю…

— Точно?.. — с сомнением снова спросили его из-за решетки, и он кивнул и сделал некий жест рукой, не сводя глаз с меня — а я не сводил их с его руки.

Дверь с шумом захлопнулась, отрезая от нас звуки, но узкое окошко на ней не задвинули железным щитком, поэтому свет все же проникал ко мне

Незнакомец подошел ближе, и я жадно втянул носом воздух.

Он не боялся меня — вот что я узнал носом в минуту знакомства. От него не пахло страхом, и я был удивлен этим, потому что уже так привык к этой нотке во всех людях, что позабыл о самой возможности ее отсутствия. Это делало его еще более похожим на тень.

Он, я думаю, глядел на меня, тоже изучая, но я не слышал, чтобы он принюхивался, а видел он в моей темноте наверняка хуже, нежели я сам.

Озеро прирученного пара поглощало дым и грязь внешнего мира, пыль дорог, но оно никак не могло бы поглотить истинную сущность, которая всегда, рано или поздно, проступала наружу. Это была моя тайна, которую я хранил от моих тюремщиков, но хранил не потому, что дорожил ею, а потому, что никто из них никогда меня ни о чем не расспрашивал. Разговоры тут вообще были делом редким — во всяком случае, для тех, кто находился по эту, по мою сторону решетки.

Человек-тень или тень человека — мой гость — сделал шаг ко мне навстречу. Все, кто приходил ко мне, первым делом глядели на цепь: крепка ли, надежна, выдержит при случае? Но этот — нет. Для всех моя цепь была частью меня, да она и для меня самого такой частью стала, я привык к ней, как привыкают к костылю вместо ноги (а я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что не всегда мне доставался на охоте целый человек, порой удавалось добыть лишь его часть, а позже я встречал то, что оставалось).

Но не для человека-тени. Тот смотрел на меня, не на мою цепь, а цепи будто и вовсе не видел, и от этого впервые я почувствовал себя нагим, потому что цепь была единственным, что у меня было.

Ну вот.

Запах его был кобальт и ультрамарин, иссохшая кожура, зарытое в песке железо. Он пах так, как пахнут деревья по весне, когда они уже отцветают, а пчелы так и не посетили их. Мой рот наполнился слюной. Я захотел его.

Незнакомец подошел еще ближе и взял меня за волосы на макушке, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Его лица я не видел — он был в маске и капюшоне, и глаза едва-едва блестели там, в этом укрытии, далекие от меня, как далеки от меня были звезды.

Руки его были в перчатках, и весь он был в чем-то глухом, многослойном, а поверх еще и в плаще: такой, я знаю, тут давали всем, кто проходил через паровое озеро. Незнакомец в этих покровах был словно скала, отделяющая меня от прочего мира, и я почувствовал себя в укрытии — впервые, должно быть, с того дня, как меня посадили в железный ящик на колесах и увезли далеко от леса.

Мне хотелось, чтобы незнакомец со мной заговорил, и я бы услышал его голос, но он молчал, и это влекло меня еще сильнее.

И он совсем, совсем меня не боялся! От него совершенно не пахло страхом, и вел он себя не как тот, кто испытывает страх. Я было решил, что это потому, что он мало знает меня, но позже вспомнил — разве его не предупреждали?

Я смотрел на него во все глаза и думал, как надолго он тут. Будет ли он приходить еще, и если да, то как часто, а если нет, то как мне пережить это.

Мне хотелось вдохнуть запах его кожи: понемногу тот возвращался — собственный запах всегда возвращается спустя несколько минут после облака пара, особенно если и до того человек был чистый. Я подался вперед и цепь, которая шла от ошейника, натянувшись, звякнула. У меня было сегодня совсем немного пространства. Мне казалось, я завис в темноте, носом стараясь дотянуться до цели. Мне хотелось убедиться, что передо мной все же не бесплотная тень.

Рука на моих волосах сжалась, и мне пришлось запрокинуть голову сильнее, так, что я затылком ощутил холод своей цепи, но зато я снова видел блеск глаз под капюшоном. Тогда я подался навстречу его руке.

Всякий раз, как я делала это прежде, руку от меня отдергивали, или наоборот, причиняли ею боль, заставляя подчиняться. Ждал я этого и теперь: пусть, пусть бы боль, но лишь бы пришло подверженнее реальности всего происходящего, пусть станет понятно, что человек-тень все же не только тень! Но он — он выпустил меня. Выпустил, будто не хотел навредить. Будто для него я не был просто хищником на цепи. Он расслабил руку, как обычно делают, когда человеку кажется, будто он своим движением причиняет другому боль. Я уставился на него во все глаза. Никто в жизни никогда не останавливался перед возможностью причинить мне боль. Я и сам никогда перед таким не останавливался. Это для меня было нечто новое и не вкушённое.

Он кивнул, будто увидел то, что и хотел увидеть, и, отпустив меня (я не могу сказать: дав мне волю, потому что никакой воли с того дня у меня уже не было), направился к двери, к выходу.

Такова была наша первая встреча, и первый день, в который началось мое умирание.

Ночью — хотя я не ведал, ночь ли в этой крепости или день — во сне я видел цветущие деревья, видел такими, какими запомнил их. Все они пахли так, как человек-тень, и я брел по этому саду, плыл в запахе и за каждым деревом искал его — и не находил. Тут было от чего умереть, воистину.

Я ждал его весь следующий день и всю ночь, но сон сморил меня, прежде чем он пришел, а когда я пробудился, то по запаху понял, что он был тут, но не стал тревожить меня и мешать отдыху.

Мне принесли еды, но увы — она не утоляла голода, который убивал меня теперь, и я не стал переводить пищу. К тому же, после нее меня снова может сморить, а если я еще раз пропущу визит тени, это будет куда хуже голода.

Я сел на тюфяк, обнял колени и стал ждать.

Если жизнь моя после железного ящика стала просто темна и худо-бедно переносима, то смерть моя оказалась длительна, и терпеть ее было сущей мукой. Вся она состояла из ожидания, долгого, как жар полудня, краткой встречи, пищи, которую человек-тень приносил мне и которую я ел только после его ухода, и сна, который я старался сделать чутким и коротким, потому что во время сна он никогда не тревожил меня, даже если приходил.

Запах ультрамарина и кобальта теперь поселился и в моих стенах, и, когда агония ожидания становилась слишком мучительной, я закрывал глаза и воображал, что он, мой человек-тень, тут. Это не очень помогало — так же, как мысль об огне не согревала промозглой ночью.

Жажда существа, не причиняющего боль, того, кто меня не боялся, того, кто не глядел на мою цепь, а лишь на меня, для кого я существовал, существовал не как пища зубастых радуг — эта жажда заполнила меня от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей. Никогда прежде мир не являл мне подобного чуда. Это было сродни откровению, и я, захваченный им, желал теперь изменить все свое существование, перекроить бытие, вкусить крови и плоти моего нового божества — дивного доверия. Однако вступить в царство божие возможно было лишь по завершении пути через земную юдоль — во всяком случае, так говорили те люди, которые утоляли мой голод прежде, в лесу. У них не было причин лгать мне, и в их словах у меня не было сомнений.

Поэтому я надеялся, что однажды все это, наконец, завершится, и медленно, по капле наполняющаяся чаша окончания бытия будет до краев налита. Я надеялся, что тень будет со мной в эту минуту, и это составляло бы все, чего я желал.

В то время не было ни меня прежнего, ни меня сегодняшнего, а было нечто полупереваренное тенью, нечто бесформенное, чего я и сам не мог ни осмыслить, ни описать.

Ну вот.

Капли ожидания бесшумно падали в океан, который был безветренным и покойным, и мне начинало казаться, так теперь будет всегда, пока однажды я сам же и не качнул хрупкий маятник, приведя всё к волнению.

Гость не говорил со мной — потому, видимо, что тени не говорят, — и не касался, потому что, вероятно, тени бесплотны, но я хоть и хорошо все это знал, не мог, однако, прекратить желать невозможного. Мир то и дело преподносит нам сюрпризы, не правда ли? Отчего бы теперь ему не сделать так, чтобы и эти постулаты оказалось возможным нарушить?..

В тот раз тень слилась с темнотой моего каменного мешка, когда я нарушил свои собственные правила и не сидел смирно на тюфяке, а решил вскарабкаться на стену. Я думал, что так ожидание пройдет быстрее. Колебание воздуха донесло до меня запах ультрамарина — самую пронзительную ноту в букете, она всегда звучала первой — и я спрыгнул вниз, так, что встреча с полом отдалась гулом в суставах. Когда дверь отворилась, я не сидел — я стоял, но торопливо опустился, чтобы гость не подумал о враждебности. Однако опустившись, я тут же испугался, что тень может вообразить себя нежеланным гостем, и потому я натянул цепь, желая сократить разделявшее нас расстояние.

Как много слов вмещает это описание и как мало времени и действий заняло оно на самом деле…

Он приблизился и протянул руку — я видел ее, более темную часть окружавшей меня темноты, — а после и ощутил. Он потрепал меня по волосам, но, стоило мне чуть шевельнуться, и он сцапал меня за них, как при нашей первой встрече. Я уже понял, что он так делает, реагируя на все неясное, когда не знает, чего ждать, но желает познать. И пока я осознавал случившееся, другая его рука изучила меня: гость оттянул мое нижнее веко, затем губу, словно желал посмотреть, что там, под моим лицом, в глубине. Легко надавив на подбородок, вынудил меня чуть повернуть голову в одну сторону, а затем в другую. Глаза его привыкли к моей темноте, и он мог увидеть все, что его интересовало. Я не сопротивлялся, но едва он закончил — снова потянулся к нему носом. Теперь мне хотелось его еще сильнее.

Он подступил.

Удивительное и волшебное переживание. Шаг навстречу, который даже теперь у меня не находится слов описать. Никогда прежде никто не делал мне навстречу шага. Ни человек, ни зверь, ни явление — наоборот, все устремлялось прочь, но этот, темная тень, нарушая все мои представления о вселенной, шагнул ко мне.

Запах его заполнил мир вокруг и меня самого.

Я поискал блеск глаз тени под темнотой капюшона — мне нужно было знать, верно ли я понимаю, правда ли могу стать к нему ближе. Ладонь его успокаивающей тяжестью лежала на моем затылке повыше ошейника. Там, под перчаткой, она могла быть даже теплой, но откуда мне было знать. Тепло чужой кожи я ощущал лишь когда прокусывал ее.

Я натянул цепь сильнее, так, что ошейник больно впился в шею, и он понял это. Придержал меня, останавливая мой порыв, и сделал еще шаг навстречу.

Плотный форменный плащ не был наглухо застегнут, и я кончиком носа коснулся чужого живота. Он был теплым, и, закрыв глаза, я какое-то время ничего больше не понимал — только запах и тепло человека-тени, того, кто подошел ко мне так близко.

Я вытащил зубами край его одежды из-под жесткого ремня штанов и торопливо ткнулся в оголившуюся полоску кожи. По низу живота к пупку тянулась узкая стрелка волос, и я в жизни не трогал ничего более притягивающего меня.

Он не отступал, и я не отступал, и мне приятна была мысль, что и ему приятно — то, что я делаю, и то, что у нас получается. То, что он стоит так близко, а я дышу ему в пупок и трогаю губами кожу. Его рука на моих волосах все сжималась, но не тянула обратно. И тогда я осмелел и лизнул его живот. Провел языком по коже, и в голове помутилось от вкуса. Это было подобно тому, как я впервые вошел в воду и понял, как надо плыть. Как пес бежит по земле — так и человек бежит под водой, как лягушка прыгает в воде — так и человек повторяет за лягушкой, все очень просто. Не знаю, отчего только не все люди умеют плавать.

Рука на моем затылке шевельнулась: ладонь огладила, и это, кажется, было поощрением — или, во всяком случае, не было отрицанием. Ничто не сдерживало меня кроме моей собственной воли — и цепи, о которой я успел позабыть, и которая сейчас никакой роли не играла, потому что она никак сейчас не ограждала меня от гостя. Моя собственная воля — вот то, при помощи чего я мог говорить с ним, то, чем я мог показать, каково мое отношение. Что он не еда, не враг, не источник боли, что он чудо, дарованное мне невесть за какие заслуги, и что я ничего в жизни не желал так, как желал теперь его.

Есть в мире нечто, что люди зовут невинностью — она с тобой в начале жизни, пока ты не лишишься ее посредством того или иного нарушения правил. Я не был невинен — я охотился, знал вкус крови, знал то чувство, с каким жизнь покидает тело твоего противника, и я никогда не соблюдал никаких правил. Я не мог лишиться того, чего никогда не имел. Но, кажется, мог обрести — теперь, когда мой гость, темная тень, позволял мне быть с ним на равных.

Все во мне проснулось для него. Запах кружил голову, как это бывает, когда впервые после зимы поваляешься в траве. Чувствуешь себя наконец-то пробудившимся от долгой спячки. И так оно и было — я правда пробудился, и все во мне так же ожило. Едва заставив себя прекратить лизать его в пупок, я потерся щекой о него ниже, и я готов был поклясться, что под щекой у меня было твердо. Я зубами прихватил его за край штанов и потянул на себя, делая пространство внутри них чуть свободнее, потому что прекрасно понимал, как сейчас там нужна эта свобода. Пусть все встанет нормально, иначе будет ныть — точно, как сейчас ноет все со мной.

Он держал меня за волосы, а я терзал застежку на его штанах зубами, терзал, пока не поборол и не потянул молнию вниз. Но она подалась буквально на пару пальцев, а дальше мне не хватало длины цепи. Но я знал, что цель уже близко, чуял ее, и все было неотвратимо, как дождь неотвратим, когда тучи нависают над крышами лиловым парусом.

У него встало от моего языка, и теперь, когда я дал немного свободы, я мог достать до кончика, до головки. Места не хватало, мешала цепь, мешала его рука у меня в волосах, мешало то, что он стоял так далеко, но я уже не мог остановиться — лизал его, где мог достать (а это немного), умирая от давления в собственном паху.

Есть вещи, которые мы просто знаем. Я знал, как поплыть в воде, я знал, как спрятаться в высокой сухой траве, и знал, как из нее побыстрее выбраться, когда ее подожгут. Жизнь так устроена, что некоторые вещи происходят с нами впервые, и мы знаем, что с ними делать — просто потому, что мы сами очень близки ко всем этим вещам. Я сам немного сухая трава, и немного горы, и немного вода, и теперь я сам был немного этой тенью и его отзывающимся на мою ласку членом я тоже немного был.

Мне хотелось взять его в рот и больше никогда ни о чем не думать. Или хотя бы не думать, пока я буду его сосать — пока он не вздрогнет в последний раз и не затихнет, а там видно будет. Не сказать, чтобы я прежде никогда не знал, что случается с телом от внимания, и как оно может просить о нем, но впервые я ощущал это желание ртом. Мне хотелось его, хотелось до скулежа, и ему только и стоило, что сделать мне навстречу еще один шаг, да приподнять снова за волосы, пока он не справится окончательно с одеждой. После этого, клянусь, я возьму его, и пусть хоть мир рухнет.

Боже, как я хотел его сосать…

Но у меня была лишь малая часть желаемого, и я ласкал его языком, упрашивая безмолвно о снисхождении. Окруженный его запахом, погруженный в дыхание, я не сразу понял, что в мою идиллию прорываются какие-то посторонние звуки. С внешней стороны двери.

И в ту же секунду я лишился его — он отступил, словно очнувшись, а я звякнул цепью, натягивая ее так, что ошейник вдавился в горло. Но мой гость, моя тень, уже отгородился от меня одеждой и принял вид, словно тут ничего не происходило. Дверь торопливо выпустила его наружу. Я завыл, оставшись один в темноте камеры.

Той ночью мне снился его запах. Мне снилось, что мои тюремщики надели на меня еще один браслет с цепью — теперь на то место, которое так жаждало сегодня воли, — и я мучительно не могу преодолеть огромной волны удушающего желания, не могу перевалить за гребень ее и излиться облегчением. Наверное, можно говорить о том, что той ночью у меня была агония.

Ко мне не шла мысль о том, почему все это между нами вообще произошло. Это меня совершенно не интересовало. Имело значение лишь то, что не будь в произошедшем желания не только моего, но и моей тени — и ничего бы не свершилось, так и оставшись горячечными мыслями в моей голове. Этого резона мне было более чем достаточно: мой близкий незнакомец, моя тень, желал разделить подобное переживание со мной.

Наконец под утро — я всегда говорю об утре и вечере, когда дело касается моего сна — из мучительной грезы меня вытащил посторонний шум. Знакомый. Я вскочил на своем тюфяке, но так, чтобы цепь не звякнула. Я прислушался. Сомнений быть не могло: с тихим шипением рядом стены дышали горячим паром. Спустя пару минут зазвучали шаги и щелкнул замок.

На этот раз он не тянул. Быть может, и он видел меня во сне, кто знает. Я ждал его в той же позе, в какой он меня и оставил — на коленях, наизготовку. Он сцапал меня за волосы на макушке, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и я смотрел на него — туда, где во мраке светлым пятном выделялась его маска и поблескивали глаза, — пока он второй рукой возился с ремнем. Он дал мне себя и едва успел убрать пальцы, потому что я заглотил его полностью, уткнувшись носом в то место, куда стекала от его пупка дорожка волос. Он был у меня во рту, и мне казалось, что сейчас я умру от счастья. Но тогда для смерти было еще рано: она не была ко мне так добра, чтобы позволить умереть в тот момент, когда я о ней совсем не думал.

Я знал, что ему со мной хорошо. Не чувствовал — потому что чтобы чувствовать такие вещи, надо понимать язык чужого тела, — но знал. У него было взволнованное дыхание, которое он сдерживал, и которое то и дело срывалось, и эти звуки ласкали мне слух. Я сделал ему так хорошо, как только было возможно, становясь нежнее, когда его дыхание начинало выдавать поспешность, и голоднее, когда приступ отступал, и это было, как чередование приливов и отливов, и мне казалось, что теперь так будет всегда.

Но всегда ничего не могло быть — в том числе и моя смерть. Он весь напружинился, мышцы на худом теле одеревенели, а дыхание стало почти стоном: я понял, что подвел его к краю, и что сейчас он изольется мне в рот — и моя жажда тем будет утолена.

И его дрожь правда стала ритмичной, какой она и бывает на пике наслаждения, но мне не досталось и одного полного глотка — вспышка была короткой, почти болезненной. Я застонал с ним вместе, но с оттенком разочарования и стал жадно ласкать щелку уретры в надежде выдоить из него еще что-то. Мой язык усилил его блаженство, и я ощутил себя одной из радужных молний, которая заставляет тело своей жертвы биться и корчится.

Его экстаз был слишком коротким. Мне досталось слишком немного. Я чувствовал себя обманутым.

Но в тот момент он потянул меня за волосы, заставляя выпустить его, и получив свободу, бесшумно сполз на пол, бездумно отдаваясь на мою волю. Я мог бы вцепиться ему в яремную вену — она была совсем близко, я ощущал толчки его крови. И ему все еще было хорошо: он вздрагивал время от времени, переживая последние отголоски своего упоения.

Я хотел еще.

Мне было мало его, и его тела, и его дыхания, смешанного со стонами, и я хотел доить его губами, пока у меня не будет полон рот его семени.

— Ты совсем не дикий, — произнес в темноте у меня над ухом голос, и я запоздало осознал, что это его голос, голос моей тени.

— Мне говорили, ты жестокий хищник. А ты — нет. Совсем нет.

Он говорил короткими отрывистыми фразами, все еще не восстановив дыхание.

Мне хотелось отозваться, ответить, но как бы я мог? Я скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем прервал его — моего собеседника, со-беседника, человека, который со мной заговорил…

— Думал, ты меня сожрешь, — заметил он с тихим смешком. Его смех гипнотизировал меня. — Я этого даже ждал. Так достало это все…

Я кивнул едва ощутимо — да, я хорошо мог понять, как способно достать «это все». Ему понравилось, что я так сделал, что ответил ему. Я ждал, что он заговорит о том, что только что произошло: потому что ничего подобного не происходит в жизни так запросто. Ладно я — мне нечего было терять, и я готов был схватиться за любую, самую эфемерную возможность, желая иметь хотя бы одно настоящее счастливое воспоминание, связанное с человеческим созданием. Но он-то, он почему на это пошел? Его не держали в клетке, его не чурались, он мог сблизиться с кем угодно за пределами этой тюрьмы, но из всех этих «кого угодно» выбрал меня.

Мне впервые в голову закралась мысль, что, возможно, и его никто не слушал, как никогда никто не слушал меня, и поэтому мы оба в итоге здесь…

— А они заперли тебя в этом каземате, — вернулся к своей первой мысли он. — Хотя ты не жестокий. И не хищник.

Я кивнул еще. Так и было, заперли. А я совсем не был жестоким. Хищник? Хм, а сами-то они кто, травоядные?

Он глубоко вздохнул и уже вполне сознательно прижался ко мне, обвил руками, и я неловко повторил его жест — человеческое объятие было для меня чем-то неизведанным.

Хотел ли я понять, отчего так? По правде говоря — совсем нет. Чего я хотел, так это чтобы все эти удивительные вещи остались в моей жизни. Сначала в голову предательской слабохарактерной змеей заползла мысль: я смирюсь и с ошейником, перестану искать выход из лабиринта коридоров, не стану сопротивляться радужным молниям, если он, человек-тень, будет приходить ко мне… Но я задушил ее, гадину, в самом зародыше. Мой человек, моя тень, никогда не станет менять свое внимание ко мне на мою покорность. Ему никогда она не была нужна, эта моя покорность, и цепь моя ничего для него не значила.

Он, кажется, думал о том же.

— Хочу, чтобы их не было, — просто сознался он, совершенно уверенный, что я пойму, о каких «них» идет речь. — Чтобы ты не был их. Был мой.

Я кивнул еще раз. Я был готов быть его и согласен был, чтобы их не было.

Мой человек, моя тень, понял меня, хоть я и не проронил ни звука. Из двух зол он выбирал большее — выбирал верить мне, а не тем, кто запер меня здесь и назвал диким хищником.

— Что ж. — Он, кажется, пришел в себя, немного отстранился, и наши глаза впервые оказались на одном уровне. — Тогда пусть так и будет.

Я посмотрел на него с непониманием, но он ничего не стал мне пояснять. Коснулся лица — успокаивающий жест прощания — и растворился в свете коридора, уводившего прочь от моей двери.

Прошло три дня — на деле, пожалуй, и больше, потому что я старался оттянуть момент отхода ко сну, опасаясь пропустить явление тени. Бодрствуя так долго, как мог, я, в конце концов, поневоле впадал в глухой сон без сновидений, который не дарил ни покоя, ни забытья — кажется, и вне осознания происходящего я продолжал ждать. Пищу мне приносили другие люди, но ел я без удовольствия — теперь не то было время, чтобы позволить себе ослабеть.

Когда наконец я уловил знакомые шаги, то внезапно растерялся — я так и не смог подумать, как поступить во время следующей встречи. Только желал ее, и ни на что большее меня не хватало.

Он вошел, заполнив своим запахом мой мир, собой — мои мысли. Я даже не понял, как и когда опять ошейник вгрызся мне в горло — просто потянулся к гостю, изо всех сил надеясь, что он снова позволит мне дышать им и глотать его семя.

Но ничего из этого так и не произошло. Вместо того он, мой человек, моя тень, снял с шеи ключ от моих цепей. Нашел в темноте наощупь замок.

И я умер.

Следующее я помню словно сквозь туман — как если бы оно было не со мной, а с кем-то другим.

Мы идем по коридору, стены и пол которого не из дерева, камня или металла — я впереди, он сзади. Он держит мою цепь, и она позвякивает тихо, но я впервые не ощущаю ее тяжести. Нас видело несколько человек, но никто не обратил внимания: ведь они сами его ко мне привели, считают, что этот человек, эта тень, всегда будет одним из них, а я что — я в оковах, и это дело в порядке вещей.

Преградили нам путь только охранники, которые напомнили моему спутнику, что он, видимо, свернул не в то крыло, потому что тут выход, а лаборатории остались пролетом ниже. Он кивнул, благодаря их, и спустил меня с цепи.

Первому я сломал шею в прыжке. Когда он упал на пол — а я приземлился сверху, придавив его грудь — ему уже было все равно, как обстоят дела. Второй сорвал с плеча ружье, но я был готов к этому и прыгнул ниже дула, так, чтобы сбить его с ног. Выстрел ушел вверх, поцарапав серый потолок, а я наступил ему коленом на горло, и он уже больше не стрелял. Я знал, что это только начало. Что эти двое — первые пташки, а сейчас на стрельбу сюда примчатся еще, и я готов был пробиваться через их строй в лобовую, потому что — впервые в жизни – у меня было что-то за спиной, и это чувство мне ужасно нравилось.

Я был готов. Но мой спутник, молча подняв оказавшееся на полу оружие и поманил меня. Мы вышли, и он опустил и заблокировал двери, отрезая погоню. Я знал, что впереди есть еще несколько таких охранников, и я собирался пройти их всех, даже если придется идти насквозь.

Эту часть пути я помню плохо. Коридоры и люди, мне казалось, никогда не завершатся, и все это сплеталось в спираль, вроде панциря огромной улитки, а мы шли и шли от ее центра и никак не могли достичь свободы. Босые ноги липли к полу и скользили — внутри людей было много мокрого — и я то и дело оглядывался, чтобы убедиться: моему спутнику это не причиняет неудобств. Он, в отличие от меня, по пути не ел, да и вообще сохранял большее присутствие духа, чем я, и мысль о том, что за моей спиной есть кто-то, на кого я могу полагаться, приносило прекрасное чувство защищенности.

В какой-то момент он придержал меня — край моей цепи — чтобы я не рвался вперед, и я не сразу понял, что тому причиной. Однако спустя минуту, когда он понемногу, вручную, отжал механизм массивной двери, и в образовавшуюся темную щель потянуло сквозняком, я понял.

Там, за этой дверью, была свобода, и ее запах ударял в голову. Тоненькая струйка ночного воздуха, в котором был запах травы и пыли, заставила меня утратить опору под ногами. И мой путник, моя тень, это знал, поэтому не выпустил меня вот так сразу — хотя нам опасно было оставаться на одном месте. Я понял это, и взял себя в руки. Помог ему разжать толстые дверные челюсти, и еще через шаг ступил на бетонную плиту, одну из тех, какими было замощено пространство перед зданием, из которого мы выбрались. Плита была еще чуть теплой.

Мой спутник повел меня прочь, сначала по таким же плитам, сестрам той, первой, затем по короткой жухлой траве, а когда и она сошла на нет, под ней, как кости под плотью, обнажился каменистый уступ. Он все сужался, пока мы шли вперед, пока наконец мы не очутились на кончике острого языка, выступающего над морем. Темная вода, едва посеребренная луной, плескалась под нами в паре сотен метров. Я повернул голову к моему спутнику. Что теперь?

Он поправил капюшон, который с него норовил сорвать ветер, и жестом показал мне, что нам предстоит спускаться. Я готов был прыгнуть с этой скалы вниз, если он скажет, но этого не понадобилось.

Спуск был неудобным, и я видел, как перед тем, как отправиться — а мой спутник пошел первым – он надежнее намотал мою цепь себе на руку. Мне карабкаться было не впервой, и даже понравилось: теплые камни удобно, пусть и жестко, ложились в руку, трава на выступах смягчала давление, море шумело за спиной так приятно и успокаивающе, что я бы, наверное, мог тут и заснуть. Шум моря обладает колдовским воздействием на мой рассудок — да, наверное, и не только на мой.

Чтобы проснуться, я подумал о том, что происходит в месте, которое мы оставили. Какой там, должно быть, шум и переполох. Наверняка они этого так просто не оставят, пошлют погоню, станут нас разыскивать…

Мы останавливались несколько раз на уступах побольше — таких, где можно было посидеть минутку — и мой спутник пытался разогнать кровь в ноющих пальцах, а я глядел на него и мне очень хотелось присоединиться. В какой-то момент я набрался смелости и тронул его, а он не отнял у меня руку. Я держал его между ладоней, как замерзшую птицу. Да мы и были как птицы в крошечном гнезде, притулившемся на голой скале, где только море могло бы стать нам свидетелем.

Когда мы достигли все же воды, я ничего не почувствовал — просто не поверил, что это настоящая вода, а не мой сон. Темная масса, волновавшаяся подо мной, никак не могла быть океаном, потому что я не видел его даже во снах уже очень, очень давно. Да и потом: что бы мы стали делать, будь это океан? Разве мой спутник, моя тень, привел бы меня к безбрежному плесу воды, когда нам нужно поскорее уносить ноги?..

Однако он снова преподнес мне сюрприз: из расщелины между камней вытащил лодку, которую едва ли было можно заметить и днем, а уж в ночной темноте и подавно, и забрался в нее, а после поманил меня. Я неуклюже перебрался — с лодками я имел дело нечасто. Но наконец скала осталась позади, а я весь был во власти ненадежной скорлупки, которая покачивалась подо мной. Я поспешил сесть на дно, пока мой спутник что-то искал среди темной груды вещей в носу суденышка. Нашел, и обернулся ко мне. Я уставился во все глаза на штуку, которую он держал – на ее конце было круглое зазубренное лезвие, выглядящее опасно даже неподвижным.

— Сиди смирно, — велел мне он, и это были первые слова с тех пор, как мы покинули мою камеру. Я послушался и сел — что бы он ни хотел сделать, я доверял ему, потому что больше мне доверять было некому. Он заправил внутрь свой штуки толстенькие цилиндры, похожие на большие патроны, нажал, и лезвие зажужжало, завращалось с ужасающей скоростью, так, что зубцы слились и стало казаться, что край прямой и такой тонкий, что мог бы разрезать мысли.

Мой спутник, моя тень, подступил ко мне с этой штукой в руке, держа во второй край моей цепи. Я не шевелился, и он срезал тяжелую змею металлических звеньев так, что осталось всего одно, болтающееся на ошейнике, как кулон. Освободившуюся от меня цепь он приподнял с некоторым трудом над краем борта и выбросил в воду. Океан бесшумно проглотил добычу.

Затихшее лезвие он убрал обратно на нос, сел на скамью, взявшись за весло, и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая меня. Я охотно шлепнулся — двигаться без цепи было почти все равно, что летать. Я и забыл, какая легкость может быть в нескованном теле.

Мы налегли на весла, и они, рассекая тяжелую воду с тихим плеском, сдвинули с места нашу лодку. Так ушли мы во мрак.

Ну вот.

Остаток ночи и большую часть утра пришлось так и провести, и я не мог не думать о том, что в конце я снова смогу взять его за руки и помочь снять боль. Скала, вдоль которой мы плыли, понемногу сошла на нет, а растений становилось все больше, и в какой-то момент я осознал, что мы окружены ими — вышли из океана в залив или реку, поросшую высокой густой травой с плотными стеблями, которые неохотно пропускали нас. Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, но к тому моменту, как окончательно стало светло, лодка нырнула под низко наклоняющееся к воде дерево, прячась под ним, и я наконец увидел землю. Мне хотелось сползти на нее и лежать — весь день лежать, просто осознавая, что это не холодные серые поверхности моей камеры — и возможно я так бы и сделал, но тут из-за дерева раздался незнакомый голос.

— Мать моя пингвин…

Лодка ткнулась носом в рыхлый глинистый грунт, который водой размыло так сильно, что обнажились корни дерева. Мой спутник-тень зацепил один такой корень веслом, сунув его под изгиб — чтобы подтянуть нас поближе. Там, за деревом, кажется, начиналась самая настоящая суша.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Спасибо, что приехал.

— Кто это с тобой?

Из-за дерева, наконец, вышел обладатель голоса — невысокий, но крепкий с виду человек в одежде того же цвета, что и окружающая нас растительность.

— Я же тебе говорил.

— Говорил? Говорил?.. — человек взволновался. — Ты позвонил мне в три часа ночи и сказал, что собираешься спереть с военной базы их последнюю разработку, и попросил помочь. И я подключился, уверенный, что ты притащишь какую-то техно-штуку в ящике или новый ствол, или, на худой конец, вирус в колбе, а ты привез какого-то парня…

— Это и есть их последняя разработка. Реконвалесценциальный итерационный калокагативный ольфактор.

— Чего?

— Объект опытов, на котором тестировали методы для улучшения обоняния. Судя по его бумагам, у него и раньше оно было острее, чем у обычных людей.

— На кой это нужно парням в погонах?

— Шутишь?.. — мой спутник встал со скамьи и потянулся. — По запаху определить, что у человека с собой есть и чего нет. Порох, взрывчатка. И того веселее: определить, врет ли он тебе.

— Ого!

— Вот именно.

— И что, этот парень… — теперь новый знакомый поглядел на меня с интересом, но мой спутник только покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Все, что у меня есть — это данные, которые я прочел в их спецхране, когда взломал его.

— Ну так ты спроси его самого!..

— Он не умеет разговаривать. И писать тоже. Вообще сообщаться с миром.

— Ты серьезно?.. — на лице его собеседника обозначилась оторопь в хорошей пропорции с ужасом. — Где они его такого взяли?.. Или… Сами довели?

— Не имею точных данных, но думаю, что сами. Теперь понимаешь, почему я его забрал?

— Нет.

— Шкипер…

Мы смотрели на Шкипера оба — и я и мой спутник, моя тень — только я с интересом, а мой спутник строго.

— Нет, потому что ты не тот человек, который будет спасать несчастных и обездоленных просто так. Украсть секретную разработку, рискнув своей и моей карьерой, здоровьем и жизнью – вот в это верю, это про тебя. Спасать невинных жертв? Хэх.

Шкипер потер подбородок, словно пытаясь — и безуспешно — собрать в кулак коротенькую бородку.

— Я уверен, что есть причина, почему ты его притащил. Кроме той, что он — вот все то непроизносимое... Как его?

— Реконвалесценциальный итерационный калокагативный ольфактор.

— Его так и на базе называли?

— Сокращенно, — неохотно признал мой спутник. — Аббревиатурой, по первым буквам.

— Р.И.К.О. — быстро перечислил Шкипер. — Окей. Это мне подходит. По крайней мере, похоже на имя!

И он уставился на меня, а я несколько ошалел от мысли, что, кажется, у меня есть собственное имя, а я об этом даже не подозревал.

— И что ты с ним будешь делать, Ковальски? — спросил он. Мне на затылок легла знакомая рука, и я посмотрел вверх: мой спутник-тень, оказывается, тоже обладал именем.

— Оставлю себе, — заявил тот без тени сомнений.

— Ты его типа выбрал из остальных подопытных?

— Не я его. Он меня выбрал. Ему понравился мой запах.

Шкипер не выглядел впечатленным.

— Ты уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы влезть в… Во все то, во что ты влез?..

— Ты взял билеты? — вместо ответа задал ему свой вопрос мой спутник-тень по имени Ковальски. — Я хочу побыстрее убраться из Мексики, пока они не спохватились. Надеюсь, через границу нас не достанут.

— «Надеюсь»?.. — Шкипер подал ему руку, помогая перебраться через борт лодки, а я, поняв, что время оказаться на суше, последовал за своим Ковальски, своей тенью, так, словно в его руке все еще был конец моей цепи — хотя он сам избавил меня от этой напасти.

— Зависит от нашей скорости, — растолковал ему мой спутник-тень и обернулся ко мне. Я все еще понятия не имел, как он выглядит – в плаще и маске, в которых ходили на моей… «базе» прочие люди, он был закрыт от меня, и видел я теперь, при хорошем свете, только глаза, да и те — за стеклами очков. Я понимал, почему он носит все это там, где меня держали, но теперь, когда мы были далеко от того места, все эти покровы меня раздражали. Я протянул к нему руку, зацепил край маски и потянул вниз, заставляя ее повиснуть на шее и не прятать больше от меня лицо за ней. Никогда раньше я не видел такой светлой кожи — даже те, кто забрал меня в железном ящике, не были такими белыми. Я впервые видел светлые волосы у людей, и это показалось мне чем-то необыкновенным — протянув руку дальше, я коснулся уголка его брови. Позади меня хмыкнул Шкипер.

— По-моему, ему не только твой запах понравился, — заметил он, и в голосе его звучала усмешка. Мой спутник, моя тень, ему не ответил — то, что произошло между нами, было только нашим, и он не хотел этим делиться. Я мог его в этом понять.

Да, мне понравился его запах, но ведь и во мне ему что-то понравилось, раз он пришел ко мне тогда?.. Да, я не умею ни читать, ни писать, и говорить тоже, и это всегда отталкивало от меня людей, потому что они не понимали меня, но Ковальски не оттолкнуло, потому что — мне так кажется — он отдает отчет в том, что я умею думать.

— Я заказал только два места, — вернул меня к реальности голос прагматичного Шкипера. — Ты бы хоть предупредил, что «научная разработка» — это человек…

— У него нет документов, — напомнил Ковальски. — Все равно везти его обычным способом нельзя.

— Кто говорит о государственных перевозках…

— Деньги решают и не такие проблемы.

— Где ты их возьмешь в таком количестве?..

— Я снял кое-что с его бывшей базы, — Ковальски, мой спутник, моя тень, тоже усмехнулся. — Им ведь все равно больше не нужно его содержать, не так ли? Теперь это моя забота — справедливо будет, если заберу его долю.

Шкипер открыл рот, но, подумав немного, закрыл обратно и только головой покачал.

— Дело пахнет керосином, — только и заметил он. Я принюхался. Пахло водой, гниющей зеленью, змеями, пахло глинистой почвой, людьми, пахло опасением и надеждой. Но керосином — нет, этим не пахло. О чем я и сообщил.

— А он ничего, — отметил мою попытку Шкипер. — Думаю, мы столкуемся. Топи лодку, Ковальски, и пойдем отсюда поскорее.

Так мы и поступили.

Так тот человек, который не имел имени, умер, дав возможность жить мне. У меня есть имя, и есть дом, и есть люди, которых люблю я и которые любят меня. У меня есть мой спутник, моя тень. У меня есть все запахи мира. И пусть мир иногда пахнет керосином — во всех смыслах — это много лучше того времени, когда мир не пах для меня почти ничем.


End file.
